Super Gaming Brothers: Shattered Memories
by Parasite X12
Summary: After awakening from a car accident John Ortiz enters a a realm that is covered by ice and snow yet is obscured by a thick encroaching fog where things are not what they seem in this otherworld. As Johnny travels throughout this strange-land he begins to discover the truth behind this dark place and why he is at the center of these events.


_**The Super Gaming Brothers: Shattered Memories**_

**Chapter 1**

As the icy chill of the winter snow flurried against the skin of Juan Ortiz bitter thoughts entered his mind whilst walking home from the nearest 7/11 **"(I swear Matt cheated in that round there's no way he could've beaten me in Smash)"** thought the game reviewer reflecting upon his defeat at the hands of his best friend "And now I have to be the one to get snacks in a fucking blizzard" Johnny said to himself trudging against the cold wind gaining strength the further the super gaming brother walked.

Johnny squinted his eyes trying to get a better look at what was in front of his as vision became hazy with the snow impacting upon his glasses while the wind deafened him with it's Howl **"(Christ I can't hear myself think with this wind)"** The reviewer thought aggravated by the weather conditions against him.

Suddenly Johnny felt his body jolt forward as if he had impacted with a speeding object. Johnny hit the ice cold road glossed with snow and ice, his vision quickly dissipating as his last sight before passing out was the headlights of a car with two people running towards him before blacking out, the world fading from his mind and enveloping the man in darkness.

Images and distorted memories entered Johnny's mind "HAHAHA take that" echoed what sounded like Johnny's best friend Mattew Metelli "looks like you lose John" Elliot said following his friends remark cocky in tone "Oh come on man there's a damn blizzard out there" Johnny said annoyance penetrating his voice "Tough shit" chuckled Matt gloating over his victory. The voices and images of his best friend and younger brother began to fade away Johnny found himself alone enveloped in darkness losing all feeling in his body.

The icy chill of the blizzard had awoken the reviewer as he stirred up from his position on the ice-slicked road noticing that the car was gone **"(what the-, I'm alive, but how?)" **Johnny picked himself up off the ice as thoughts continued to race through his mind **"(My body… it feels OK? Surely I'd at least have some broken bones or something but I don't even feel an ache)" **pondered the Super Gaming Brother who shortly began to shiver "J-Jesus I gotta get outta this snow" John said wandering down the street searching for a place of refuge still thinking about his situation **"(The blizzard's died down but the fog isn't doing me any favours)**" Johnny thought as he trudged through the snow with his extended vision obscured by thick fog interspersed with snow falling onto the ground.

Johnny continued to shiver as the cold air penetrated his body **"(Damn it I gotta find shelter before I freeze to death)"** thought the reviewer, the snow and fog whilst damn near blinding to the reviewer was not without some feint recognition of his surroundings as he could recognise a lit up window in the distance, a small smile crept up on Johnny's lips as he had finally found shelter.

The reviewer made his way towards the building, pushing against the door desperately seeking shelter from the cold, entering the establishment he immediately picked apart his surroundings assuming the place to be some sort of bar seeing the interior littered with stools, tables and various alcoholic paraphernalia on the walls **"(A bar huh? Well at least I'm outta the snow, but why do I still feel cold?)" **Johnny pondered as he wandered around the bar.

Johnny's inner thoughts were disrupted as he heard footsteps emanate from behind him, turning at a quick speed the reviewer fixed his gaze on a woman looked to be in her late 30s to early forties wearing what he presumed to be a some sort of casual uniform with a logo reading Annie's Bar. "Never expected to see someone in here considering the weather and all" the woman said looking at the Super Gaming Brother.

Johnny walked up to the counter so that he could begin a proper conversation with the employee "where is everybody?" asked the reviewer unsure if the question was stupid or perfectly reasonable "if they have any common sense warmed up in their homes" chuckled the employee cleaning glasses stained with beer, "So why are you here then" Johnny asked rubbing his arms in an attempt to get warm "I'm a working girl, gotta pay the bills sir" answered the female continuing her duties who then shot Johnny a look of curiosity "although I would like to ask what a handsome young man like yourself is doing out here?" the Barmaid asked

Johnny was about to speak up but wondered how exactly his story of being hit by a car and surviving in a blizzard would sound to someone of reasonable intelligence which resulted in the man to stammer until he could come up with a reasonable story "I was driving until my car until the engine froze over so I went off looking for someone who could help" Johnny said convinced that his story would be believable given the circumstances.

"Have you tried calling a repair service?" Suggested the Barmaid causing Johnny's face to light up with sudden shock **"(Oh man why didn't I think of that earlier)"** the Super Gaming Brother thought as he began to prioritise a list of people he would call to make sure they knew he was OK.

The Reviewer had slipped his phone out of his pocket before cutting the conversation short with the bar employee, "Could you excuse me for a moment, I've got to make some calls" Johnny said excusing himself. The reviewer set himself down on one of the bar stools and looked into his phone's contacts **"(WHAT THE FUCK?)"** thought the Super Gaming Brother panic stricken as he noticed that his contacts were all gone.

"(Matt, Elliot, Mark? They're all gone)" Johnny thought as he wondered why he was unable to contact his brothers and best friend, "(I-…I've gotta find go)" Johnny thought with dread. Picking himself up Johnny had walked briskly towards the door opening it with haste heading out into the snow filled town hoping that his brothers and best friend were OK. "(I don't care how cold I feel, I've gotta make sure they're OK)" thought the reviewer as he began running to the one place he was sure Elliot and Matt would be…

Home.


End file.
